Divine Intervention
by Cheshire Swift
Summary: The measure of your faith is the measure of how much pain you can endure


The sun beat down upon Cyrine's face as she watched the albino depart from the building. The Opus Dei headquarters loomed ominously over her, suddenly hiding the sun behind its tall structure. Her amber gaze followed his tall figure as he slowly made his way down the street.

Overcome by curiosity, the teenage girl walked after him. As the albino monk stepped into the sunlight, he pulled his hood over his head. Cyrine kept a good few paces behind him, as not to have him notice her. He was drawing strange looks from the people walking by, and Cyrine's heart cried out to him.

The monk quickened his pace, and in order to keep up with him, Cyrine started to run. Quite stupid of her actually. She bolted noisily through a puddle left over from last night's storm and stopped in her tracks. The albino whirled around, staring her down. Cyrine stood her ground, until she saw his eyes. Those piercing red eyes… She felt as if they were digging in to her very soul.

"I… I just… Don't mind me… I… I just thought you were cool!" she stammered, ducking her head. The monk, obviously confused, raised an eyebrow and walked away. _What?_ Disappointed, Cyrine continued walking behind him. She seemed to sense that he knew she was still following him. He stopped at one point and mumbled, "If you are still walking behind me, girl, I wish to know the reason why."

Cocking her head, Cyrine grinned and boldly said, "I told you. I think you're cool." The albino monk turned again, looking at her with a much softer stare than before.

"Cool?" he said. His voice was hollow, and Cyrine barely heard him. "I… have never had someone address me as such." He was trying to make sense of it all when the girl spoke up again, shattering the silence he loved.

"I'm Cyrine!"

"What sort of a woman approaches a man this way? Do you have no dignity? Where is your discipline?" he shot back. Cyrine frowned and plainly stated, "Dead, along with the rest of my life." The monk looked away from her as her retort brought another eerie silence upon them.

"Silas." The blunt remark ripped through the air as Cyrine cheerfully found out who the monk finally was. "Silas," she repeated. He nodded curtly and looked longingly at the sky. She frowned again

"Is there somewhere you need to be? Am I keeping your from something?" she asked. Silas turned on his heel and walked off saying, "The Lord."

Cyrine cringed. She had never been religious in her entire life. Her parents were devout Catholics and sent her to exclusive Catholic Schools all her life. They barely ever wanted her out of their sight, since she had been diagnosed with Aortic Valve Regurgitation. Her aortic valves did not close properly, sending spurts of blood back into her ventricles, and not letting her body get enough blood. Her heart was put under pressure trying to compensate, leaving her fatigued and short of breath.

She wanted to leave her hometown so badly, but her parents were worried that she would have an attack of some sorts. So they contacted Ms. Helen Hoffman, Cyrine's aunt and the nurse at a prestigious Catholic high school. There were three more openings for students, and Cyrine got accepted. Her parents accompanied her to the school over the summer and got her acquainted with the aunt she barely knew. Ever since, Helen had been caring for Cyrine's health, and treated her like a daughter for the past four years. The school she attended now was a good distance away from her parents.

As Cyrine watched the monk… Silas leave, she caught the eye of a suit-clad young man, briefcase in hand. She recognized him from her school, but paid no attention.

"I happened to overhear your conversation. What do you find so cool about an Albino Opus Dei monk?" he asked. She gave him a look that said "You're kidding me, right?" When he made no response, Cyrine said "Listen to what you said. Albino Opus Dei monk. What's not to be interested in?" Putting her hands on her hips, she stared him down. When the young man had no response, she turned briskly and stalked off. He watched her storm away from him and smirked. _Loser._

**A//N: I'm trying to move from the shit I usually write, and escape from the world of cliché happy endings. Here's my first go at a Da Vinci Code fan-fiction. Cyrine is pronounced Siren, fyi.**


End file.
